<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insolito riflesso by Rota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410516">Insolito riflesso</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota'>Rota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:14:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Se fosse stato nella posizione – letteralmente – di potergli dire qualcosa, Riddle avrebbe certo scaricato tutto il proprio livore contro Floyd, senza alcuna pietà.<br/>In quel momento, però, il suo problema risiedeva in un’insolita mancanza di controllo, e nel tremore delle gambe che non riusciva proprio a fermare: si teneva in equilibrio sulla punta delle dita, in bilico tra una caduta rovinosa contro il muro e lui che dietro si muoveva spietatamente.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Insolito riflesso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/gifts">rainbowdasharp</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note: FanFic partecipante al “Hot Summer Fest” di “Piume d’Ottone – La cittadella degli scrittori” per la Lista 3 (Alphabet Kink) con il prompt “Katoptronophilia”<br/>Note autrice: Questa cosettina è un regalino per una personcina tanto bellina che oggi compie gli anni AUGURI LACE (L)<br/>Buona lettura a tutti (L)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Se fosse stato nella posizione – letteralmente – di potergli dire qualcosa, Riddle avrebbe certo scaricato tutto il proprio livore contro Floyd, senza alcuna pietà.<br/>In quel momento, però, il suo problema risiedeva in un’insolita mancanza di controllo, e nel tremore delle gambe che non riusciva proprio a fermare: si teneva in equilibrio sulla punta delle dita, in bilico tra una caduta rovinosa contro il muro e lui che dietro si muoveva spietatamente.<br/>Floyd lo teneva per i polsi, tirati all’indietro fino a tendere completamente le braccia. Riddle non sentiva ancora dolore agli addominali e alle spalle, perché il suo corpo era tutto concentrato su un altro tipo di ricezione sensoriale.<br/>Era rosso anche in viso, era rosso ovunque Floyd fosse passato a lasciargli un bacio, era rosso in mezzo alle natiche e sulle natiche, per colpa dei continui colpi del bacino di lui. Quando ansimò, il vapore del suo fiato andò a condensarsi contro la superficie liscia del vetro che aveva di fronte al naso, sparendo qualche secondo dopo.<br/>Un’altra spinta quasi gli fece sbattere la testa, ma anche ebbe un altro effetto: gli fece spalancare gli occhi, così che Riddle ritrovasse quell’insolita figura a fissarlo davanti a lui. Occhi grigi e capelli rossi, fattezze uguali a quelle che riconosceva essere proprie ma deformate dal piacere.<br/>Floyd rise.<br/>-Sei davvero bellissimo, pesciolino. Non credi anche tu?<br/>Maledetto il momento in cui la murena si era accorto di quello specchio in camera sua.<br/>Riddle non vedeva nient’altro di sé. Vedeva però Floyd ritto dietro di lui, sembrava ancora più alto del solito; i muscoli del suo ventre si contraevano ogni volta che spingeva in avanti e la sua espressione, benché in penombra, non era così controllata come voleva far sembrare – non c’era l’ombra di un sorriso sulle sue labbra, solo un pieno sentimento di passione.<br/>Riddle urlò ancora, preso alla sprovvista. Si morse anche la lingua, temendo di essere stato sentito da qualcuno del proprio Dormitorio, perché era ancora troppo presto perché tutti fossero andati a dormire.<br/>Floyd gli strinse i polsi e cominciò a possederlo più velocemente, preso dall’ultima fase del terzo orgasmo. A quel punto, bastò qualche colpo secco perché Riddle si riversasse sul muro con un ringhio, e la sua reazione e il suo calore portarono subito anche la murena a liberarsi dentro di lui.<br/>Restarono a respirare profondamente per qualche secondo di pausa, mentre l’aria fresca della notte entrava dalla finestra aperta.<br/>Floyd lo lasciò andare e Riddle quasi cadde, senza più alcun sostegno. L’altro però lo tenne prima che caracollasse a terra, girandolo come una trottola e afferrandolo per le cosce calde; vi si mise in mezzo, obbligandolo a fargli spazio e schiacciando la schiena liscia di lui contro quello stesso specchio.<br/>Così poteva vedere bene ogni sfumatura della sua espressione, ma la cosa non bastò a prepararlo abbastanza all’ennesima intrusione, che lo fece vibrare completamente: Riddle aveva scoperto come certi mostri marini avessero energia interminabile.<br/>Si chiusero in un abbraccio prima di baciarsi e quindi continuare.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>